The overall purpose of the Clinical Management and Trials Core of the UAB/UMN SPORE in Pancreatic Cancer is to provide a coordinated infrastructure and expertise at both sites to support SPORE investigators in translation of their mature basic science ideas into clinical protocols. This will be accomplished through the following speciflc aims: (1) To provide a comprehensive, multi-disciplinary, patient care clinical pathway for all patients with pancreatic cancer. (2) To facilitate the clinical translation of SPORE major projects. (3) To establish the Joint UAB/UMN Pancreatic Cancer Clinical Database (PCCD), as a caBIG compliant database which can then be linked to the Pancreatic Cancer Collaborative Registry (PCCR) at the University of Nebraska. (4) To provide and coordinate with the Tissue Resource and Molecular Pathology Core (Tissue Core) the acquisition of urine, serum, and tissue according to the existing clinical protocol and in support of SPORE projects. (5) To provide referring physicians, patients, and the public with information regarding pancreatic cancer research and clinical protocols available at UAB and UMN Comprehensive Cancer Centers, other Pancreatic SPORES, the national Pancreas Cancer Collaborative Registry (PCCR), and other Medical Centers via newsletter, web sites, and the Community Advocacy Board. (6) To provide the opportunity for minority Investigator inclusion and participation in clinical trial development through continued partnerships with the Morehouse School of Medicine and Tuskegee University, and with the assistance of the Facility for Access to Clinical Enrollment Services (FACES) of the UAB Comprehensive Cancer Center (CCC) and the National Center for Bioethics in Research and Healthcare at Tuskegee. The Core will be directed by Dr. Selwyn M. Vickers who will provide overall leadership and administration of the Core, along with the leadership of Co-Director Dr. C. Mel Wilcox, in coordination among its essential components including the UAB Multidisciplinary Gastrointestinal Oncology Clinic (MDGI) and the UMN Pancreas and Liver Center (PLC). In addition the Advocacy Sub-Core will play an integral role through involvement with the pancreatic cancer support group, patient and family education, and community awareness for pancreatic cancer.